


Still

by bloodydemonic



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Predicament Bondage, stress position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodydemonic/pseuds/bloodydemonic
Summary: All Jack has to do is stay still. As long as he doesn't move, the ropes won't squeeze his balls. Of course, the position Daniel has him in makes staying still almost impossible
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43
Collections: Season of Kink, Sunshine Challenge





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'red' prompt on sunshinechallenge and for the 'ropes' square on my seasonofkink bingocard

Jack is naked and bound in the centre of the room. His hands are tied up over his head; wrists bound together then pulled up high, stretching out his arms and back, and forcing him up on tiptoe. It had been a nice stretch to start with, making his back and neck crack satisfactorily, but now it's getting uncomfortable, making his shoulders and lower back ache. 

His legs are tied as well, ankles locked into a spreader bar slightly wider than shoulder-width apart. His knees are bent, and there's a short rope tied around the centre of the bar, looping up to a noose around his balls, keeping him in the squat; if he straightens his legs, his balls get choked. 

He's lost track of how long he's been in the position now. Long enough for muscle fatigue to start to kick in. Long enough that he's lost track of Daniel - he knows Daniel's still in the room, watching him, but not where. Long enough that he's painfully hard, pre-come smeared across his stomach. 

Jack squeezes his eyes shut behind the blindfold and grits his teeth as he sucks in air through his nose. His hands fist around the ropes overhead and he can't stop the soft whines and groan (not whimpers, he's not whimpering damnit) that escape him as his body protests the position. 

His lower back is screaming for mercy, his legs are shaking and he has to straighten up, has to straighten his legs, just for a second, even though he knows it's gonna hurt like hell. He takes a deep breath and holds it as he carefully, slowly, straightens his legs, as his aching balls are squeezed, but his thigh muscles breathe a sigh of relief. Just for a second before he has to bend his legs again, breathing out in a whoosh. 

All too soon his legs are shaking again and the cycle repeats - he stays in position as long as he can, until he needs to straighten out his legs again, then bending them a few heartbeats later when he can't take the pressure on his balls any longer. The gap between the cycles is rapidly getting shorter as fatigued muscles wear out and exhaustion sets in. 

He tries to get his feet flat on the floor, but the strain in his shoulders and wrists makes him grunt and rise back up again - he must have straightened his legs as he does so because his balls are yanked again and this time he cries out, wobbling as he loses his footing

A long, low, groan escapes him as he struggles to get his feet back under him, to get back into position, on his tip-toes with his knees bent. His whole body is trembling and he can feel the sweat between his shoulder blades, running down his spine. He's panting with the effort of staying in position, chest heaving and he's almost hanging in his bondage, only the ropes holding him in place. He lets his head fall forward, chin against his chest, and he hears himself whisper out his safeword in defeat, "Red."

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfiction - thank you so much for reading. I'm very excited! It's not beta'd or anything - so any all constructive criticism is welcomed (as are offers of beta reading!)


End file.
